


Uncensored Version of Jafar's Happy Ending

by Bandbabe2009



Category: Aladdin (1992)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-04-26 11:25:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5002954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bandbabe2009/pseuds/Bandbabe2009
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sad to say, I don't remember if this is in the correct order, but I remember it this way and I am sorry if it is wrong. If it is, please by all means correct me when I am done with this segment. Hope you guys enjoy. </p>
<p>Here's the uncensored version. Same version as my other censored version with added words here and there. Other than that it is still the same. Also Chapter 2 for censored version will be up momentarily as well. </p>
<p>Also Jasmine is young to me, that's why the warning is up. Oh, Disney owns Jasmine, Jafar, Aladdin, Sultan, Iago, Carpet, Abu, and Genie.</p>
<p>I will continue this series. Sorry that I haven't had the time, nor come up with ideas, but I think I am ready to get back. Sorry Again for the long wait.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Uncensored Version of Jafar's Happy Ending

Jasmine is trapped in her hourglass by Jafar after he becomes the most powerful sorcerer in the world. Aladdin then taunts Jafar in his snake form. However, Jafar only focuses on torturing Aladdin and he finally comes up with the idea. Within an instant, Aladdin is bound to the floor with magic bonds, and Jasmine is wrapped around the human arms of Jafar. 

He says to Aladdin, “Seeing as killing you is much too simple, I'd like to torture you for as long as you shall live. Seeing what is yours, to never be yours again!” With that said, he puts a curse on Aladdin to see every moment that Jafar pleasures or beds Jasmine whether he is in the same room or not. It is only this day will he be forced to stay in the same room as it happens. He then says to Jasmine, “I may not force you to fall desperately in love with me, but whenever I lay a hand on you or make love to you, it will be the most pleasure you could ever feel in your lifetime. Each time the pleasure will grow slightly more. Enjoy this Princess.”

*Jafar keeps his arms around Jasmine, but he pulls her body closer to him. He can already hear her moaning voluntary to him, but involuntarily by her just by having his hand on her. He caresses her stomach as he nibbles on her left ear. He smirks as he hears Aladdin complaining. Jasmine hates being in a world of ecstasy as Jafar lays his hands on her. He then rubs her arms slowly up and down and he trails kisses down her jawline. Jasmine may be under a pleasure spell, and this includes her bodily reactions, with her body not being able to resist, she runs her hand up Jafar's neck and feel for his hair underneath his headpiece. She feels an awesome amount of pleasure just from the simple touches from Jafar, but all she would like do is cry and run to Aladdin. 

She can't control the moans that ache for his touches and Jafar can't resist but to touch her soft breasts underneath her brassier. He looks to Aladdin to see his reaction as he fondles her breasts. Aladdin is appalled by having his mouth fully open. With that look, Jafar decides to take it further and gives Jasmine a passionate kiss. She wants to resist, but can't, so he slithers his tongue inside her mouth. Jasmine feels a tightening in her core as she feels Jafar's tongue explores her mouth. While fondling her breasts, he feels her nipples becoming harder. 

As he twists them to make them harder, he feels vibrations on his mouth as Jasmine involuntarily moans from the pleasure. He sees out of the corner of his eye that Aladdin is attempting to turn away, and Jafar gains more pleasure in the failure of Aladdin. The pleasure of Aladdin trying to look away is much to tempting for Jafar, so he summons up a bed. At the corners of the bed frame there are tall pillars, and Aladdin is bound to that with both his arms tied to the bed frame pillars. Jafar then turns Jasmine around where she is flush against his body, and in her mind she wants to be nowhere near him let alone do this to her, but her body wants otherwise so her leg wraps around Jafar's waist. He then wraps her other leg around himself and she tightens her hold around his neck. Mentally she doesn't want to fall, but physically her body wants to get closer to Jafar. So far she's beginning to give up on her situation; she can't control her body nor how she feels about this. She doesn't know what to do, only hopes that this will end soon. 

This continues for a while, the he gently places Jasmine onto the bed. She's calling out to him, “Oh Jafar, please touch me again.” He then says, “Patience princess, I will claim you soon, but not this evening. But I will do this for you.” He then rips off her red brassier and gazes upon her breasts. He fondles them for their firmness and then he brings his face closer to them. He relishes the feeling of her breasts flesh upon his face. 

She then says out of control, “Oh please Jafar, MORE!” He straddles her hips and plants kisses upon her breasts. He slathers them with saliva and then finally he gently bites her nipples. As he bites her left nipple, he twists her right with his fingers. He alternates biting each of them till they are a full 2cms long. It is only then when he mauls her breasts with his hands and sucks vigorously with his mouth. She moans out his name several times, until they both have had their fill on pleasure. He senses that Jasmine is about to collapse from pleasure, but he has a firm hold of her body. He then forms a new red brassier for Jasmine with a long lacy cape, sets her father free from the cage, and makes the bed disappear. 

Of course, while that happens to Jasmine, her father can't concentrate on her because Iago forces crackers down his mouth. When he is free, he approaches Jafar and attempts to yell at him, but doesn't because Jafar has his hand up. He announces to the Sultan that he plans to wed Jasmine the next day, make him sultan and if he so pleases, he can stay in the palace be a good father and a possible grandfather or he can suffer in the streets. The sultan decides to stay, and he will do as Jafar says. Jafar then menacingly says to Aladdin, “As for you Street Rat, you are no longer allowed in the palace, and if anyone sees you sneaking in, restrains will be set up in your cell, so that you can do nothing about what I do to your princess.” Aladdin is then kicked out of the palace by the guards, Jafar still has the magic lamp, Jasmine is sleeping away in her bedroom trying to forget those wonderful caresses, and Sultan stays in one of the guest rooms so that he can be there for his daughter.


	2. Chapter 2: Uncensored Version of Jafar's Happy Ending Pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sad to say, I don't remember if this is in the correct order, but I remember it this way and I am sorry if it is wrong. If it is, please by all means correct me when I am done with this segment. Hope you guys enjoy.
> 
> Here's the uncensored version. Same version as my other censored version with added words here and there. Other than that it is still the same. Also Chapter 2 for censored will be up momentarily. As for Chapter 3 uncensored, idk. 
> 
> Also Jasmine is young to me, that's why the warning is up. Oh, Disney owns Jasmine, Jafar, Aladdin, Sultan, Iago, Carpet, Abu, and Genie.
> 
> I will continue this series. Sorry that I haven't had the time, nor come up with ideas, but I think I am ready to get back. Sorry Again for the long wait.

~while Genie is lifting up the palace to the hill~  
The children are playing out in the streets, until they feel the ground shaking violently. They start to scream but they scan the area of what is happening. A few houses are crumbling and they see this massive monster lifting up the palace and placing it on a hill. They cry out for their mommies, and run to the them. The mothers and the rest of the town is in a panic. As the towns people look at the monster, they recognize the face, even if the face was hardened and the body is stiff, he was the announcer for the prince that visited their kingdom.  
The people are in an uproar, but when they see the guards leading him out of the palace, they cheer boisterously. They gather up their tomatoes and toss it at him. They shout, “LOOK AT WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!” “YOU DESTROYED PART OF OUR TOWN!” “LEAVE US BE, WE DON'T WANT YOU HERE!” “TAKE YOUR MONSTER WITH YOU!” “YOU ARE TO BLAME FOR THIS PRINCE ALI!” As the town does this to Aladdin, he realizes they are taking him to the dungeons once again. Abu and Carpet do their best to follow Aladdin at a safe distance. Once they see Aladdin thrown into the dungeon, they swoop in as fast as they can before the guard shuts the door.  
He is thankful that they are here with him, but he cries in pain and sees what Jafar is doing Jasmine. He screams at the walls and pounds at the ground with his fists. He rips his Prince's clothing and is also thankful that he still has his normal outfit underneath. He couldn't escape prison unless he had help from Jafar. This is also not the same cell as before. What is also different from before is that he is not chained to the wall, but he has yet to recover from being bound a while ago. Right now he has time to think of how to escape as Abu and carpet curl up against him.  
~back at the palace~  
After Jafar demands the guard to take away the street rat, he contemplates on how he is to rule. Iago hovers near him. I have got what I want, now shall I be a tyrant and have the women do my bidding or bring upon war to every city surrounding Agrabah? Tomorrow his plan will commence, as he knows exactly what to do. It's time for a good night’s rest, but first he wants to see the princess. He waves pass the guard and snarls, “Any person that comes in here, you are to blame Prince Ali immediately. Understood?” Guard says, “Yes sir!” Jafar then says, “Carry on then.” He enters the princess’s room then sees her sleeping body on her bed, and plants kisses all over her. Her soft skin trembles, but she doesn’t wake up.  
He then wakes her up, “Princess please wake up, I’m sorry but this must be done.” He then slaps her hard on the face, and then she screams his name in ecstasy. He grips her forearms as hard as he can grasp, she moans for more out of her control. He then bites her neck to drawing blood and her body convulses for him. He sucks hard on where he bites and she moans even louder. She moans, “Jafar, I can’t hold it in any more. PLEASE! Give me my release.” He replies, “Not yet love, I will give all you desire for tomorrow evening. Just need a few more markings.”  
He then cuffs her ankles. She hates the feeling, but says tighter. He slaps the other side of her face, and she moans for Jafar. He then proceeds to leave hickies on her inner thighs and her body is fully convulsing, and she gives an inner grumble because she hates what he is doing to her. He sighs as he grazes his face against her soft skin, and says, “Now for the Doctor.” He switches to talk to the guard outside Jasmin’s room, and says, “Bring the doctor here at once!” Guard leaves, and a few minutes pass till a doctor is with the guard.


End file.
